A Boy and a Fox
by SleepyFox1000
Summary: 9 year old Naruto feels the pain of rejection from the villagers. He later sees the Kyuubi and forms his own opinion of him. Join him in his childhood adventure from a boy whose unsure of himself to a boy who believes in himself! Please rate/comment! Thx!
1. Chapter 1

I never knew much about my parents. No one ever told me. No one ever talked to me. But they did talk _about_ me. That I was a demon, that I would eventually destroy the entire village, that I couldn't be trusted. But none of those things were true. It wasn't _me_ who would destroy the village or couldn't be trusted; it was the Kyuubi _inside_ me. The old man once told me that a lot of people didn't see what was on the inside; they only saw what was labeled on the outside. And that's what I thought for a long time, until today.

It started out like any normal day: school. Iruka-sensei was always hard on me, sometimes a little too hard. As usual, Sakura-chan and Ino burst through the door, one swearing she was here before the other, then practically drooling all over Sasuke. Of course, no one paid attention to me, no one ever did, which was why I pulled pranks.

But today I just didn't have the usual energy I normally had. It felt like something would happen, something awful, but I couldn't figure out what. Just like when the clouds are dark and you're sure it's about to rain, but, instead, the sun comes out.

After awhile of nothing eventful happening, the others started to look at me. I didn't really care at this point. But then Sasuke had to open his big mouth, "Aren't you gonna do something, Naruto?"

And the room was silent.

I felt like jumping into a hole and never coming out again. I sunk back in my chair. Everyone continued to stare at me, obviously oblivious to my feelings. Then a wave of unexpected anger rushed over me, and I lashed back, "What do you want?"

Everyone seemed taken aback.

"Aren't you the type who pulls pranks every two seconds?" Kiba sarcastically stated and everyone laughed.

They were laughing at me. I started to feel more and more rebellious anger well up inside me.

"_Don't go near him."_

"_He's a monster."_

"_He should be killed right now, before he destroys the entire village."_

_Killed?_ Heat began to burn the palms of my hands. I pulled them to my face and saw splinters covering them. Some blood dripped from them and onto the wood table in front of me. The others started to back away, all except for one.

Her face was as red as a beet and her eyes shone like tan crystals. She gasped when she saw the dark red liquid drip onto the table and I began to think of her like the others: another coward who talks behind other people's backs.

But instead of running away, she came closer and pulled a cloth out of her pocket, wiping the blood away. I just sat dumbfounded, letting her lift my hands to clean them. "I'm sorry I didn't stop them sooner," she whispered to me in a voice as small as a church mouse's, "They really aren't that bad once you get to know them."

And there was silence again.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Iruka-sensei walked into the terrible scene. There was a moment of suspense before he suddenly blurted out, "What's going on?!"

No one had enough courage to answer. Loud laughter came from the classroom next to ours. A soft creak sounded and Iruka suddenly appeared next to us. I snapped back to reality and jerked my hands away from hers; she let them go freely. "_G-Gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei._" And she backed away, fidgeting with her fingers. _"Sumimasen!"_ she suddenly blurted out and ran out the door. I just looked after her.

"Let me talk to you, Naruto." And I knew this was going to be a usual "parent talk" that Iruka-sensei commonly gave me. "The rest of you practice the _Kage Bunshin Jutsu_." Before I knew it, I was right outside the old man's door.

Note: _gomen nasai= _sorry, _sumimasen_= forgive me, _Kage Bunshin Jutsu_= shadow clone jutsu

A/N: Please review! The words in japanese are above with their translations. This is a new story, finally not in that weird pov i did w/ my other stories. Hope u like and keep reading! -SleepyFox


	2. Chapter 2

Soft voices sounded from the other room. I didn't bother to listen. All I could think about was that girl. She was so shy and yet…so…pretty.

"Naruto, let me see you." The old man's voice came out of no where and I could've sworn my heart leapt out of my chest.

"Y-Yeah."

I was abandoned by Iruka-sensei and banished to the Hokage's office. He walked back to his desk nonchalantly. Once he sat down, he said, "_Daijoubu?_"

"Yeah, _daijoubu._"

There was a long, drawn-out pause in the conversation. He just continued to stare at me. I started to shift from one foot to another, practically begging to escape. "I heard you were hurt."

My hands instantly shot to my face. After gawking at the perfectly clean hands for a moment, I turned them around so the old man could see. His eyebrows rose in surprise and I hurriedly asked, "Can I leave now?"

He chuckled. I just stood still in confusion, wondering what was so funny. "I've never seen you in such a hurry to get back to school."

So he was laughing at me too? I just played along since he _was_ the old man and smiled a completely feign smile.

"Y-You can go now," he told me, still recovering from his laughter. I jumped at the chance and raced out the door.

Once outside, I curled my hands into tight fists. Did no one in the village take me seriously? Sasuke only chastised me. The other kids thought I was the class prankster. Even the old man didn't acknowledge me anymore. Did anyone even care about me anymore? That's right, Iruka-sensei did.

I found a soft patch of grass deep in the forest and sat down gingerly against a tall pine tree. I began to gaze at the little creatures of the forest. I'm sure they had parents too. They were lucky. I was just…an orphan.

Everyone had parents. But I didn't know who my parents were. I only knew one fact about my mother and one fact about my father; my father was a strong and supporting leader; my mother was very beautiful. Other than that, my parents were just a foggy mess. I didn't even really know what they looked like. I wish I had a picture…just…something I could hold on to.

Suddenly, a voice from the back of my mind said this one fact that changed my life forever:

"_In your closet, top right shelf."_

Note: _Daijoubu_= Okay/I'm okay/Are you okay?

A/N: There you go, another chap. please review/comment. this is really shaping up. BTW, you'll see who the tan-eyed girl is. *wink* anyway, i hope you guys have figured out this is from naruto's pov. thanks for reading and a special thx to draco (your awesome!) and my friend :) Love ya'll! -SleepyFox


	3. Chapter 3

I ran all the way back to my house, momentarily forgetting about school. I prayed Iruka-sensei wouldn't go to the old man himself. Then I could just tell him I was with the old man the entire time.

Once I got inside, I climbed on a chair and reached into the corner of my closet. That's when I saw it. A small, green box.

**Chapter 3: A Letter and a Future**

I slowly pulled it out, balancing it in my tiny hands. That's when I noticed that the box wasn't small at all. I did a backbend and fell off the chair, hitting the floor with a thud. The contents of the box and my own body came spilling out.

I quickly got up, as to not drip blood on the carpet, and ran to the bathroom, washing off my elbow. I expected to see a nasty wound, but instead there was no trace of anything except a small scab. I practically toppled over. How could I heal so fast?!

_"Because of me."_

_Who are you?_

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

I wasn't sure exactly what to think. Was I going insane? Then the box came back to mind and I ran back to the closet to see the spilled contents of that small green box.

The first thing I found was a scrapbook. I opened it up to the first page and found two baby pictures. One seemed to belong to a girl and the other a boy. But why did I have this? It wasn't me in these pictures. I resolved myself, however, to keep reading. I checked the caption underneath the boy's picture.

_Minato Namikaze. 8 lbs. 10 oz._

Who was Minato Namikaze? I had no idea so I read the caption underneath the girl's picture.

_Kushina Uzumaki. 8 lbs. 5 oz._

I didn't know who she was, but we had the same last name. Could she be…my mom?

I kept flipping through the book. The next set of pictures I stumbled upon were pictures of two small kids on each page. I was right; one of them was a boy. He had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes. They looked a lot like…my own. Could he be my father?!

I dropped the book. It flipped closed with a thud. These people, they were my parents. I wasn't sure what to think. I was happy because I finally knew who they were. But I was also angry because no one would tell me. I finally knew what I had to do.

~*~

I stormed into the old man's office. "Hey, old man!" That's when I noticed that Iruka-sensei was right there next to him. I swallowed hard.

"Naruto! Where have you been?"

I didn't know how to answer. I clung to the book in my hands.

"You were skipping school, weren't you?"

"Um…" I gripped it tighter.

The old man sighed. "What am I going to do with you Naruto?"

"Now that we have you, we'll be going back. _Arigato gozimasu, Hokage-sama_."

"_Matte!_" I called out. Both of them turned their attention to me. "I-Why?" Their faces were contorted in confusion. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

A small flicker of recognition appeared on the old man's face. "Didn't tell you what?"

"Who my parents were." And I held out the book. Iruka-sensei took it from my hands and began to flip through it. My face was on fire. I had been defiant tons of times but this felt different, like directly disobeying someone.

The book slammed closed. Iruka-sensei leaned in to whisper something to the old man. All the while, the old man stared directly at me, unwavering. I swallowed hard and began to wonder what kind of trouble I was going to be in this time.

"Naruto, let me talk to you," the old man said, standing up.

"Why can't you just say it right here?" I asked, being stubborn. I knew I was already in trouble, why not get in more? Besides, I liked the attention.

"Alone." He grabbed my shirt and dragged me out onto the streets of Konoha.

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! The next chapter. Now i have to go back to more studying. Thanks for following! ~SleepyFox


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you find this?" the old man inquired. He was staring straight forward, off towards the horizon. It seemed almost as if he was in a different world.

"I'm not exactly sure myself."

His head turned in my direction. "Was it the fox?"

I was so stunned I came to an abrupt halt. "Fox?"

He looked troubled like he said something that was taboo. "Never mind. Let's keep walking."

"Okay," I replied and continued to follow him. _Is that what you are? A fox?_

_"Yes. I am the Nine-tails."_

I almost fell over at that comment but kept my face apathetic as to not worry the old man. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "By fox could you mean the Nine-tails?"

Now it was his turn to come to a halt. He had a sort of glitter-in-the-eye look to him. "Yes, that's right."

I could tell the fact that I came up with that response out of the blue like that was troubling him. "He told me," I whispered.

"What?" The old man turned towards me.

"He told me," I said louder but still below normal talking level. "I just met him. Well, you could call it that; I don't even know what he looks like. I've only talked to him."

The old man turned his attention away from me again. "Does he want to help you?" he asked suddenly while I was off-guard.

_"Yes, tell him yes."_

"He says yes."

"Can you ask him why?"

_"Because the fourth made me promise. And…"_ He never finished his sentence.

"And?" I prompted, mistakenly aloud. I could feel the old man's eyes on me.

_"Because I want to see my sister again and maybe show you yours."_

I stopped dead in my tracks. We were almost to the forest. I could tell the old man knew something was going on; he didn't interrupt. "Show me…mine?"

_"Yes. You have an older sister. Although, even I don't know if she's alive or not."_

_What's the point in telling me if you don't even know if she's alive?_

_"Because I don't want you to be scared of her if she does come. You need to trust her."_

I couldn't say anything more. Nothing more needed to be said. I had a sister, or at least a possibility of having one, and that's all I needed to know.

A/N: ok, so i was gonna use the sis idea in a different fanfic but i decided to mix. think it'll go much smoother. Lots of ideas in my head. =P -SleepyFox


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early the next day; I couldn't sleep partly because of the excitement of the _possibility_ of having a sister. That I wasn't alone.

I made my instant ramen and sat down on the edge of my bed. It was the weekend, a perfect day for training. I slowly peeled back the lid but before it was completely off, I heard a knock on my front door.

"God, who could it be this early in the morning," I complained to myself, slowly standing up to answer the door. There was another knock. "Coming!" I called, right before I reached the door. Once I opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Uh, hello," the girl said, smiling. "I'm new around here and I just wanted to get to know my neighbors better." At this point, if eyes really could pop out of your head, mine would be on the other side of the village. She was beautiful. I hadn't seen a girl like that around in awhile.

"W-Well…You can come in if you like." I took a step back from the door, allowing her room to walk inside.

"Thank you very much," she said politely, walking inside. I shut the door and followed behind like a hypnotized puppy. "You have a beautiful place," she told me, looking around. I quickly ran to pick up the ramen and allow her a place to sit since there wasn't a couch in my tiny apartment. "Oh, thank you but you really don't have to…" she said gently, noticing my ambitions. "I don't mean to barge in like this."

"It's alright," I told her, admiring her fire-red hair. How could someone have red hair and blue eyes as beautiful as hers? I thought to myself. She looked a little bit old, maybe three years older than me. Come to think of it, she was about the age you would graduate from the Academy – twelve.

Her gaze fell upon the photo album I had forgot to put away yesterday and I mentally kicked myself for my stupidity. She slowly opened it and began to look at the pictures. "Are these people your parents?" she asked and for a second I was so shocked she guessed right the first time, I would've believed that pigs flew at that point.

"Uh, yeah."

She continued to flip through the book in silence, smiling as she did it. There was something strange about her. It was almost as if she knew something…

"I can see where you get your looks," she commented out of the blue which practically made me jump out of my skin. "Your father looks like a very strong man," she commented again, not waiting for a response to the other comment. "I'd love to meet him someday," she said in conclusion, the commenting was over, and she shut the album closed.

"Y-Yeah."

She noticed my glum expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

I whipped my head up. "No, it's just that they're…" I didn't finish.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized solemnly.

"It's alright. By the way, can I ask your name?"

She looked surprised for a second but took the bait. "Hanako, Kamikaze Hanako." Frankly, I was astonished that her last name was Kamikaze.

"Are you from the sand village?" I asked abruptly.

She seemed taken aback for a second. "No, the rain village." She smiled but I could she it wasn't genuine. Lately, I'd been able to see a lot of things like that. "Anyway, I have to go."

"Are you a ninja?" There was a short silence. "Just out of curiosity."

"Um…yeah. You could say that." Another moment of silence. "Before I leave, I wanted to ask you one more question."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Is your name, by any chance, Namikaze Naruto?"

_How did she guess my first name?_ "No, not exactly. Uzumaki Naruto." I saw a glint of recognition in her eyes. "How did you know my first name?"

"Excuse me," she said quickly, getting up to leave without even answering my question.

"Wait, Hanako-san!" I called after her, but the door was already closed.

A/N: Did u like the twist? i hope to get the next chapter up today if not tomorrow. Yay, summer's so close! ^^ Please rate and comment. I'll give u cookies if u do (and believe me, i got them from the dark side ^^)


	6. Chapter 6

_Who was that girl? _I wondered as I lay in my bed. _My sister? No way. That was insane._ I rolled over to stare out my tiny window. _But she knew my first name. She was smiling as she read the album, almost as if she knew those people herself. _I rolled over again to stare at the ceiling. _I have to ask her about it. If I even knew where she lived. _I sighed. _How did I reveal everything about me but I barely know anything about her? _I sighed again. _I need to stop getting distracted by girl's looks. _Then, I remembered, I wasn't alone._ Hey, fox._

_"What's up, kit?"_

_That girl…What do you think about her?_

_"She's cute."_

_No! Not like that…_

_"You want to know if she's your sister."_ He said it more like a statement than a question.

_Yeah…_

_"Judging by her reactions and statements, I'd say it's about a 90% chance."_

_So…Yes._

_"Interpret it how you want, now go to sleep."_

_Okay._

I woke up early again the next morning. _Instant ramen? _I grabbed a container. _No, wait. Iruka-sensei is treating me today._ I put the cup back and got dressed.

Starving, I hurriedly shut the door, forgetting to lock it, and ran to the closest ramen stand: Ichiraku's ramen. Iruka-sensei was already there when I arrived.

"Hey, Naruto! Good to see ya!" he greeted, his hand waving: a second greeting.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei," I replied nonchalantly and slid into the stool next to his. "How's your weekend been?" I asked, trying to start a conversation while also ordering breakfast.

"Good," he said. "I'll have the same."

I grinned.

"Iruka-sensei, Naruto," a voice from behind me said.

I whipped my head around to come face-to-face with Hinata. "Oh, it's you Hinata."

She smiled. "Can I join you?"

"Of course," Iruka-sensei butted in.

"Thanks," she replied shyly and took a seat.

While we were waiting for our food, a conversation was started about everything you could turn into using the Transformation Jutsu. Crazy monsters that could only exist in your imagination were thought up. I lay low, vaguely listening and replying when necessary. _Maybe I should look for her today…_

_"Don't kit."_

_Why not?_

_"Think about it. If she ran out yesterday, she probably got all the information she needed and saw no point in staying longer. Why would she stick around afterwards? That would only get her discovered."_

_I guess you're right…_

_"What worries me more, though, is if she's not your sister and was only her on an information-gathering mission."_

_They actually have those?_

_"Yeah, and judging by the way she operated, she's probably been doing missions like that for years."_

_Speaking of missions, if she wasn't my sister, what value would it hold telling me what village she came from? Remember? 'No, the rain village.' That's what she said._

_"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure it out myself."_

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?"

I brought myself out of my pondering state. "Huh?" Hinata and Iruka-sensei practically fell over. I rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, sorry, I was thinking about something. Could you repeat the question?"

"I asked 'is a giant purple silk worm or a giant gold statue were worth more?'" Hinata explained.

_"The silk worm, obviously."_

"I'd have to go the silk worm," I said and Iruka sighed. "Sorry sensei."

"Here's your ramen," Tenchi told us, giving each of us a steaming bowl of noodle-y heaven.

"Thanks for the food!" we said in unison, broke our chopsticks, and dug in.

A/N: As promised, the next chapter! I'm serious...i really will give you cookies...i'll even throw in a free cupcake...PLS REVIEW! By the way, i'm taking ideas for thenext few chapters so if u wanna help out just include them in a pm or...the reviews ur gonna make =P thx^^! -SleepyFox


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke early the next morning to stare at my annoying alarm clock. Feeling like slamming it into the wall but knowing I couldn't afford to buy another one, I groaned and hit the off button.

Sitting up and rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, I looked around through my blurry morning vision and found my calendar. I stumbled over to it and looked at the dates marked out my large red 'x's up to one date. I stared at the box labeled '23' for awhile, trying to bring back memories of what was going to happen that day.

_"Kit, its Monday."_

_Monday…_I thought slowly. _School! _I immediately broke into a mad dash around the room, dressing into my familiar orange jumpsuit.

Kyuubi was having a ball in his little prison called my mind. _"Wow, you sure are slow today."_

_Shut up, _I snapped, continuing to grab things needed for class: kunais, shurikens, etc. I glanced back at the clock: 8:50 am. _Breakfast…_I pleaded with myself. I sighed at the prospect of no food this morning. _Oh well. Guess that just means a larger lunch. _I smiled to myself as I ran out the door.

My stomach continued to grumble through class, causing me to receive looks from everyone else, except Hinata of course, that I knew would have phrases like: 'Seriously!' and 'Just shut up!' to go with them. Hinata only looked at me concerned, her normal blush already lighting up her face despite the early hour.

I stared at the bag at my feet and remembered the letter taped to my door this morning. I sighed impatiently. There was no way I could wait through this boring class to open that envelope.

Quietly, I unzipped my bag and pulled it out, careful to keep it underneath the table so Iruka-sensei wouldn't expect anything. I slowly ripped the edge and pulled out the piece of paper that was folded inside.

_Naruto-_

_I want to apologize for my earlier actions._

_I was just so surprised that you had been living like that._

_I'm very concerned for..._

_I just wanted to..._

_*sigh*_

_Okay, I just want to see you in person again._

_I need to know..._

_I want to find out if my hunch is true._

_Are you my... _

_I just need to answer the question inside my head._

_Please, I can't sleep..._

_Leave your letter outside your doorstep tomorrow._

_-Hanako_

"_Talk about having trouble writing a letter!" _Kyuubi roared.

_Shut up, _I growled, realizing the truth. _She really is my sister…_

_"Or she's trying to kidnap you."_

_You really _do_ think the worst of people, don't you?_

_"I'm just trying to protect you, Kit."_

_Well I don't need your help; thank you very much, _I mentally told him sarcastically. He sighed.

"Naruto, since you seem to be paying so much attention, why don't you answer the question on the board up here."

"Huh?" I asked, looking up. The rest of the class laughed. Hinata didn't do anything but stare at me with an encouraging look and a wide blush across her face.

Iruka-sensei began to message his temple. "Okay Naruto, after class." The laughter became even louder. I sunk back into my seat.

Hinata leaned over and whispered, "Good luck."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks. I'm probably going to need it."

I dragged my feet along the dirt road on my way home. _I really didn't need an hour long lecture from Iruka-sensei, _I complained to myself.

_"I think it's about time somebody set your head on straight."_

_Whose side are you on? _

He chuckled. _"Whichever side gives you a better future."_

I sighed. _I really don't think I need to know all about this complicated chakra stuff to become a ninja. All I need to learn are Jutsus. _

_"Believe me. Someday you're going to be thanking Iruka that he gave you that speech. It was actually very simple."_

_Yeah, this coming from the 100 year old fox?_

He burst out laughing. _"Okay, I see your point. But who said I was 100 years old? Don't tell me you've actually been paying attention in class…"_

We both laughed at that. _Maybe, _I replied, and ran up the stairs to my apartment. But there was someone else there that I didn't expect to see.

* * *

A/N: ok, i kno most of u are thinking this was a filler chapter and it kinda was but i left u w/ a nice cliffie so b happy ^^ can any1 guess who the person is? he, he. write ur guess in ur reviews. i'm serious, I DO READ THEM! ok, on w/ the review treat of the day: apple pie! =P yum.

SO REVIEW! ~SleepyFox


	8. Chapter 8

I froze as I stared at the man in front of me. His orange mask with tufts of brown hair reeked of someone sinister. You could practically _feel _the no-good he was up to. "Hello, Uzumaki Naruto," he greeted.

I pulled out my kunai, not really sure what I was going to do. _I-If he makes a move I'll stab him then run for it…_I swallowed hard. _He's _way_ out of my league… _"Hi," I muttered back.

"No need to be hostile. I just wanted to chat," he sneered, holding his hands up in a gesture meaning 'I surrender'.

I started to put my weapon away.

_"No! Don't Kit! He'll kill you-"_

Kyuubi never finished his mental warning before the man rushed at me, his hands clamping over my mouth, restricting my breathing. I struggled to get free but his grip only became firmer.

_"Dammit! Release me!"_

_ Release what? What are you talking about? _I shot back manically.

_"Release the damn seal!"_

But it was too late…for seconds later I was taken into a small world of darkness.

Hanako walked amongst the forest, stopping as a bird landed in her hand. _At least they all accept me here…_ she thought numbly to herself. As the bird flew away, she began to rub her arm, covered in goose bumps. _It's getting late, _she thought, looking up towards the darkening sky. _I should probably start a fire right outside of town. _She used an earth jutsu and crept past the guards at the door, landing herself outside the village. She threw 3 kunai, chopping off at least 20 small branches.

_"Kit! Kit!" _I heard through the fog that was covering my mind. It was like I was on the other side of a glass pane, desperately trying to hear a conversation on the other side.

_I'm here Kyuubi…_ I tried to say. I tried again. I shouted it. But no one heard me. I was alone, in this darkness. I curled up and felt tears spring to my eyes. I blinked them back. _This is no time for tears. I have to find a way out of here…_

_The brat didn't even know what hit him, _Madara thought smugly to himself. _Once I get the Nine-tails out of a vessel like this, I'll be powerful enough to challenge the other Bijuus. Then, I can take over the world! _He bit back and evil laugh while still holding the small boy in his arms. _I guess your plan didn't work so well, did it? Minato._

My eyes flew open as I took in the scene around me. I was tied up, in what looked to be an abandoned cavern. Bats swooped down over my head and I almost screamed, but stifled my call for help. _Kyuubi said to stay quiet. They do say the older are wiser so…_I stayed put and tried to communicate.

_ "Good job."_

I smiled to myself. _At least I grow more everyday…What am I supposed to do now?_

There was a moment of silence before the answer came. _"Try to untie yourself."_

I looked behind me and saw the ropes around my ankles and wrists. _Good grief…those don't look easy to break…_

_ "They're probably made out of chakra."_

I groaned. _You're kidding. So I actually needed to learn that crap._

_ "Like I said, I'm working in your best interest."_

I sighed and again looked around myself, something shiny catching my eye. My kunais were gone so whatever that object was, was my best hope. I got on all fours, if you could call it that, it was more like two stubs, and tried to crawl to the object. As I came closer, I confirmed it was metal. _It might cut…_

_ "I don't think so."_

_ Crush all hope, don't you?_

_ "It's not that. The ninja that tied you up is Madara Uchiha."_

_ Uchiha? You mean like Sasuke?_

_ "Yeah. He was the founder of the Uchiha clan… and the reason I'm stuck inside you._"

My eyes widened in surprise. _No way…_I started before I heard footsteps behind me. My head whipped around. "You…" I growled, taking the best defensive stance I could.

He laughed. He laughed _at me. _I gritted my teeth.

"You're coming with me," he commanded, grabbing my wrists. I bit his finger, which didn't land me anywhere good; but it did give me a one-way ticket back to nowhere land.

Hanako traveled deeper into the forest, all the animals coming towards her. _What's going on? _She wondered to herself as she went to investigate.

As the second wave of squirrels came towards her, she noticed a cave and a small yelp from inside. Then silence. The birds flew away from the surrounding trees. She took a step back, hiding in a nearby bush as she saw an orange-masked man come out, holding Naruto in one arm. She immediately noticed he was a ninja, having almost inhuman chakra levels. She hid her own. _Why does he have Naruto? _She wondered and began to follow their trail.

* * *

A/N: okay, less of a cliffie this time but i hope to wrap this up in the next few chapters. REVIEW: u get 10 bucks ^^

I feel generous, ~SleepyFox

footnote: dont expect another chapter until August. really long vacation w/ family. ^^


End file.
